


Confidential, Pleasant Confusion

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr mirror <a href="http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/29868463302/">here</a>.</p>
<p> older!Burners/exile!Mike AU; Mike thinks that he and Chuck's relationship back then would have been <i>much</i> different from how it is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidential, Pleasant Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zawehzaweh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawehzaweh/gifts).



They never did this when they were younger. He had wondered, and even now he thinks that he had a pretty good idea of what it would have been like.

Chuck back then was shy and careful; he was calculating and cautious. They would have taken it slowly, tiny kisses and hands being held slowly evolving over weeks or months into more intimate touches. Their first time would have been slow and careful, lubricated and protected and full of 'I love you's and callings of each others’ names.

He is absolutely sure that he wouldn't have risked hurting Chuck, but he knows he would have been in control. It would have been easier that way; preparing himself, letting Chuck calm down between the end of foreplay and the beginning of something much more special. He would have persuaded Chuck down to the bed with gentle, reassuring kisses and moved on top of him.

He could have guided him through it, and they would have just been two kids in love trying to get as close as possible.

Never in a million years would he have thought it would be like this.

Chuck was letting him stay at his place, for the time being, and he had told him to go ahead and take the bed.

An act of kindness so simple after going so long without Chuck brought back everything. Every time Chuck had called him 'Mikey' or smiled to himself because of something Mike had done, and every time Mike had wanted to grab him and kiss him and never stop.

And he got so caught up in the rush of feeling like himself again and realizing for the hundredth time just how much he's missed Chuck that he did it. He dragged Chuck down to his height by his collar, fisting his hands in the leather and crushing their lips together.

It had moved so quickly from there; Chuck's surprise being overridden by Mike's  desperation, and soon Chuck's hands were creeping up to grab onto Mike as well. His fingers were tangling in his hair and stroking the rough new texture his jawline had grown, and Mike had nearly tripped over himself pulling Chuck to the bed.

Years earlier, Mike would have laughed if someone had told him that the first time he had sex with Chuck, it'd be all overwrought, frantic movement on his part and minute, barely noticeable movements on Chuck's. He wouldn't for a second have believed that he'd be gripping the sheets on either side of Chuck's head for dear life. And even if someone _had_ gotten him to believe it, he still wouldn't have even entertained the idea that _Chuck_ would be in complete control.

His hands are only resting on Mike's hips as Mike rocks on top of him, but Mike knows that Chuck could do whatever he wanted to him. It's a completely tangible feeling, and he’s drowning in it; Chuck is such a different person now, and Mike is absolutely bending to his will. And more than that, he's loving every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> 'gift'ed to a couple people because i remember they were a huge part of developing the AU, and i believe it was actually in one of blu's livestreams that i even _spoke_ to people in the fandom for the first time. so... yeah. sappily gifting it to those of you that have ao3 accounts.
> 
> ...which i think might only be [zawehzaweh](zawehzaweh.tumblr.com), hehe. alrighty then.
> 
> but let it be known! i wrote this with [radiumshine](radiumshine.tumblr.com), [bluandorange](bluandorange.tumblr.com), and [supahiiro](supahiiro.tumblr.com) in mind, all four wonderful people. :)


End file.
